Jw.org
jw.org – oficjalny serwis internetowy Świadków Jehowy, zawierający informacje o ich wierzeniach, praktykach religijnych i publikacjach o tematyce biblijnej. Pierwszy serwis internetowy Świadkowie Jehowy utworzyli w styczniu 1997 roku. W swej nowej formie portal jw.org został udostępniony 27 sierpnia 2012 roku. Wcześniej, od 1997 roku Świadkowie Jehowy korzystali również z serwisów watchtower.org oraz jw-media.org. Wydawcą serwisu jest Nowojorskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe – Strażnica. Adres serwisu jest akronimem nazwy Ś'wiadkowie '''J'ehowy w języku angielskim – '''JW (od ang. Jehovah's Witnesses) w domenie .org, przeznaczonej dla pozarządowych organizacji non-profit. Serwis jw.org jest dostępny w ponad 810 językach, a publikacje biblijne są w nim udostępnione do bezpłatnego pobrania w 993 językach (w tym w 97 językach migowych). Serwis jest apolityczny i nie jest powiązany z działalnością biznesową. Jedynym krajem świata, który uniemożliwił na swoim terenie korzystanie z serwisu jw.org, jest Rosja. Zajmuje 1. miejsce w serwisie Alexa.com w kategorii Religion and Spirituality (Religia i duchowość). Opis W sierpniu 2012 roku trzy strony internetowe Świadków Jehowy połączono w jeden oficjalny serwis – jw.org. Wcześniej wykorzystywane witryny watchtower.org i jw-media.org przestały funkcjonować. Miało to na celu zebranie zawartości wszystkich tych stron w jednym miejscu, by ułatwić dostęp do informacji o Świadkach Jehowy i publikacji biblijnych, w tym czasopism – „Strażnica” i „Przebudźcie się!”. W serwisie można również czytać Biblię w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. Serwis zawiera informacje o działalności ewangelizacyjnej prowadzonej przez Świadków Jehowy, odpowiedzi na często stawiane pytania, a także adresy Biur Oddziałów, Biur Krajowych, adresy miejsc zebrań oraz informacje dotyczące dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa), jak również daty i miejsca zbliżających się zgromadzeń regionalnych, specjalnych i międzynarodowych. Można w nim także znaleźć interaktywne materiały przeznaczone dla rodzin, nastolatków i dzieci. W dziale „Wiadomości” są zamieszczane bieżące informacje dotyczące działalności Świadków Jehowy na całym świecie. W odpowiednich działach zamieszczone są materiały dla prawników, dziennikarzy i lekarzy. Strona umożliwia również złożenie w przeszło 1000 językach prośby o kontakt w sprawie korzystania z bezpłatnego domowego studium Biblii. Serwis zawiera także materiały i publikacje wykorzystywane w programie zebrań zborowych oraz pieśni Królestwa. Służy też do przekazywania informacji pomiędzy poszczególnymi zborami a Biurem Oddziału; umożliwia transmisje z różnych zgromadzeń oraz zebrań zborowych w ponad 360 językach (w tym w polskim oraz w polskim migowym) – również „na żywo” (funkcje dostępne po zalogowaniu). W ciągu dwóch pierwszych lat funkcjonowania serwisu, od 27 sierpnia 2012 roku do 31 sierpnia 2014 roku, witrynę odwiedzono ponad 850 milionów razy, zarejestrowano 4 miliardy odsłon poszczególnych stron, pobrano łącznie ponad miliard różnych publikacji w formatach cyfrowych, obejrzano lub pobrano ponad 159 milionów filmów. W tym czasie poprzez stronę internetową wpłynęło też ponad 100 tysięcy próśb o studium biblijne. Średnio dziennie wpływało około 100 próśb o takie studium. Do roku 2018 wpłynęło ich ponad 400 tys. W 2013 roku serwis internetowy jw.org był dostępny w 300 językach, a w przeszło 500 można było pobrać materiały oparte na Biblii. Dzienna liczba wejść na stronę przekraczała 750 tysięcy. Każdego miesiąca odwiedzający serwis pobierali z niego ponad 3 miliony książek, 4 miliony czasopism i 22 miliony plików dźwiękowych. W 2014 roku serwis był dostępny w przeszło 600 językach, a publikacje biblijne w przeszło 700 językach. Dzienna liczba wejść na stronę osiągała 2,06 miliona odsłon. Oprócz strony informacyjnej w portalu funkcjonuje Biblioteka Internetowa Strażnicy zapewniająca dostęp do publikacji Świadków Jehowy z lat 1950–2018 w 620 językach (w tym również w języku polskim 1970–2018 oraz telewizja internetowa JW Broadcasting. JW Broadcasting W październiku 2014 roku na zgromadzeniu statutowym Towarzystwa Strażnica ogłoszono uruchomienie telewizji internetowej „JW Broadcasting”, początkowo tylko w języku angielskim, a później udostępnionej w wielu wersjach językowych. W maju 2015 roku audycje tej telewizji były dostępne w 40 językach, w tym w języku polskimPoczątkowo filmy z napisami po polsku, od września 2015 filmy z lektorem (niektóre dubbingowane lub z lektorem wielogłosowym), a od kwietnia 2017 także w polskim języku migowym.. Do wsparcia Działu Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Filmów Wideo zajmującego się audycjami i filmami „JW Broadcasting”, pracującego pod nadzorem Komitetu Nauczania i znajdującego się w Biurze Głównym Świadków Jehowy Ciało Kierownicze powołało 12 Regionalnych Zespołów Wideo. Pracują one w 11 Biurach Oddziału w Kanadzie, Ameryka Centralna (Meksyk), Brazylia, Wielka Brytania, Skandynawia, Holandia, Europa Centralna (Niemcy), Południowa Afryka, Korea, Japonia, Australazja (Australia) oraz w Mira Loma w Kalifornii (Stany Zjednoczone). Telewizja internetowa „JW Broadcasting” jest dostępna w 279 językach, w tym w 42 językach migowych. Telewizja zawiera audycje nagrane w studiu JW Broadcasting, wybrane filmy z serwisu jw.org oraz sekcje „Filmy na życzenie” i „Audio”. Natomiast sekcja „Transmisja strumieniowa” zawiera 11 kanałów strumieniowych z programem emitowanym 24 godziny na dobę. Co miesięczne audycje telewizji internetowej „JW Broadcasting” prowadzi jeden z członków Ciała Kierowniczego lub jeden z pomocników współpracujących z którymś z komitetów Ciała Kierowniczego. Popularyzacja serwisu W sierpniu 2014 roku Świadkowie Jehowy przeprowadzili ogólnoświatową kampanię popularyzującą serwis. Brało w niej udział ponad 8 200 000 głosicieli w 239 krajach. Proponowali traktat Gdzie szukać odpowiedzi na ważne pytania życiowe?, który kieruje uwagę na serwis jw.org oraz na film Dlaczego warto studiować Biblię?, który w grudniu 2018 roku był dostępny w ponad 880 językach. Dzięki tej kampanii jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu liczba wejść do serwisu wzrosła o ponad 20 procent i wyniosła blisko 65 milionów. W skali całego świata prawie 10 tys. osób poprosiło za pośrednictwem serwisu o bezpłatne domowe studium Biblii – o 67 procent więcej niż w poprzednim miesiącu. Serwis internetowy jest popularyzowany nie tylko w czasie działalności kaznodziejskiej (od domu do domu i publicznej, ale również na targach książek (także w Polsce na 18., 19. i 20. Międzynarodowych Targach Książki w Krakowie) oraz w mediach. Zakaz korzystania z serwisu w Rosji 7 sierpnia 2013 roku Centralny Sąd Rejonowy w rosyjskim mieście Twer (około 160 kilometrów na północ od Moskwy) orzekł, że dostęp do serwisu internetowego Świadków Jehowy jw.org powinien zostać zablokowany na terenie całej Federacji Rosyjskiej. Postanowienie to zostało wydane bez powiadomienia o postępowaniu sądowym wydawców serwisu: Nowojorskiego Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego — Strażnica, nie dając tym samym możliwości złożenia przez wydawców serwisu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnieńPodobny przypadek miał miejsce w czerwcu 2010 roku, gdy władze w Komsomolsku nad Amurem we wschodniej Rosji przez pewien czas zablokowały dostęp do oficjalnej strony internetowej watchtower.org, nie informując o tym właścicieli tej strony.. O postanowieniu sądu rejonowego Świadkowie Jehowy dowiedzieli się z lokalnych mediów dopiero miesiąc później. Bezzwłocznie założono apelację do Sądu Okręgowego w Twerze oraz z własnej inicjatywy usunięto z części serwisu dostępnej w Rosji te publikacje biblijne, które zostały zakazane przez rosyjskie sądy (np. książkę Mój zbiór opowieści biblijnych). 22 stycznia 2014 roku trzech sędziów Sądu Okręgowego w mieście Twer – mimo nacisków ze strony prokuratury wspieranej przez przedstawicieli Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości oraz Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych – wydało postanowienie, w którym stwierdzono, że sąd rejonowy pogwałcił prawa właściciela serwisu – Nowojorskiego Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego — Strażnica – oraz nakazano przeprowadzenie ponownego procesu, by umożliwić wysłuchanie argumentów obu stron. Tym samym Sąd okręgowy uchylił wyrok sądu niższej instancji delegalizujący serwis jw.org. Prokuratura nalegała na obłożenie zakazem serwisu jw.org, ponieważ wcześniej udostępniano w nim sześć publikacji religijnych uznanych przez rosyjskie sądy za „ekstremistyczne”. Sąd Okręgowy uznał, że skoro właściciele serwisu usunęli wszystkie rzekomo „ekstremistyczne” publikacje religijne z części serwisu dostępnej w Rosji, to nie zachodzą żadne podstawy prawne do zdelegalizowania serwisu. Wyrok ten kończył postępowanie sądowe, jednak prokuratorowi przysługiwało prawo do skargi kasacyjnej, której sąd nie jest zobowiązany przyjąć do rozpatrzenia. Zastępca prokuratora generalnego Sabir Kechlerow złożył skargę kasacyjną. 2 grudnia 2014 roku Sąd Najwyższy Federacji Rosyjskiej, mimo braku prawidłowego powiadomienia Świadków Jehowy o rozprawie i pod nieobecność obrony, rozpatrzył skargę. Choć Sąd Najwyższy przyznał, że od ogłoszenia wyroku w 2013 roku w serwisie nie ma publikacji religijnych uznanych za zakazane, to jednak bez uzasadnionych powodów uznał, że publikacje te mogą się w nim ponownie pojawić. Na tej podstawie Sąd Najwyższy uchylił orzeczenie Sądu Okręgowego i uprawomocnił orzeczenie sądu pierwszej instancji uznające, że serwis jw.org ma charakter ekstremistyczny. Świadkowie Jehowy odwołali się od wyroku, składając w Sądzie Najwyższym wniosek w trybie nadzoru, który został odrzucony, a także wnieśli apelację do prezesa Sądu Najwyższego Federacji Rosyjskiej, która została odrzucona 8 lipca 2015 roku. 21 lipca 2015 roku Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości Federacji Rosyjskiej dodało serwis jw.org do federalnej listy materiałów ekstremistycznych, a propagowanie serwisu jest w tym kraju przestępstwem. Zgodnie z tym rozporządzeniem dostawcy internetu w Rosji zablokowali do niego dostęp swoim abonentom. Tym samym Rosja jest jedynym krajem na świecie, który zakazał dostępu do serwisu jw.org na swoim terytorium. W 2014 roku dzienna średnia wizyt w serwisie jw.org z terenu Rosji wyniosła 285 tysięcy, a miesięczna średnia pobrań to 2,6 miliona plików. Ponadto w 2014 roku w rosyjskim języku migowym pobrano ponad 3,5 miliona plikówW Rosji telewizja Świadków Jehowy „JW Broadcasting” może być dostępna poprzez inne serwisy internetowe.. Logo Logo serwisu, białe litery „JW .ORG” umieszczone w dwóch rzędach na niebieskim tle, jest znakiem graficznym umieszczanym na nieruchomościach należących do Świadków Jehowy. Znajdują się one na budynkach Biura Głównego, Biur Oddziałów, Farmach Strażnicy, Centrum Szkoleniowego Towarzystwa Strażnica, Sal Zgromadzeń i Sal Królestwa. Od 2013 roku logo serwisu wraz z kodem QR pozwalającym otworzyć stronę www, znajduje się również na wszystkich publikacjach Świadków Jehowy. Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy